G TCH
by zombooty
Summary: A projector, a company, a scientist, and some AI. Nothing bad could happen, right? It's not like it was the worst idea she's had so far. Too bad everyone got attached. Who could've thought being electronic granted so much power? He was real, and he would prove it. Kailen, Kaito/Len.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so peeps, this is Kyasarin (previously known as Sakura) speaking. You're probably viewing this on zombooty's profile and not mine, but if you're viewing this on mine, you should check out zombooty's other stories if you haven't yet. So I'll be speaking in bold + italics and zombooty will only be in bold. You can view my profile, KyasarinSakuraYuriko.**_

 **HI THIS IS ZOMBOOTY THIS IS A COLLAB BETWEEN ME AND MY BUD SAKURA. SHE'S COOL GO CHECK HER OUT.**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer GO!:**

 **Neither me nor Sakura own the characters in this story, they belong to the respectful owners.** _ **Well, except the nerd friends. But whatever. And it's Kyasarin, not Sakura.**_

 **Oh yeah, apologies in advance because it might be a little choppy.** _ **And there might be sudden changes in writing styles.**_

It was just another ordinary day for Kaito. Well, not so ordinary since Gumi practically crashed through his living room window with a gigantic machine in her arms.

"Kaito! Get down here before my arms fall off!" the green-haired girl shouted.

"Wait, what? Okay?" Kaito shouted back from upstairs as he quickly ran down.

"Where are you anyway?" He asked, looking for his green-haired friend.

"Over here!" He heard a shout to his right, and sure enough, the green 'lady' was there, with a strange looking machine in her arms. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" he asked. A smirk traced Gumi's lips.

"Well, I heard you've been fantasizing about Len lately~" she sang as Kaito's eyes widened.

"Sh-shut up! Not so loud!" he half-hissed. Then logic hit him hard and he adverted his gaze towards the ground.

"But he's not even real anyway…" Kaito murmured, facing the floor. His glum expression didn't seem to deter Gumi in the least, if anything, it made her even _more_ determined to show him _whatever_ the _thing_ did.

"Not to worry! Your old pal Gumi here has a little _something_ that might cheer you up." With that, she shoved the machine into Kaito's unexpecting hands and walked off. But before she completely vanished from his sight, she shouted, "Just follow the instructions on the paper!"

Kaito was baffled; instructions? Paper? After minutes of examining the weird machine that looked liked a projector, he found a slip of paper folded and tucked into a small crack. Well, scratch that. It was a complete manual as to how to operate the weird projector-like thingy and the handwriting proved to be Gumi's. Somehow, I don't know, but somehow.

He flipped through the manual, realising that it was a guide to a 3D projector. Not just _any_ 3D projector though. And actual projector which somehow compresses particles in the air so that you can actually _feel_ the things that were projected.

Well, always count on Gumi and her nerd-ish friends to create the most awesome things in the world.

And of course Gumi included a small note at the bottom of the corner. Kaito squinted at the small handwriting, barely making out a "Have fun with Len~ Not too much fun though~"

His cheeks burned as he knew exactly what Gumi was implying. Or at least that's what it felt like.His cheeks literally felt like they were on fire. Even if he was embarrassed, he was going to try it out.

He set up the projector-thingy in his living room, it making a very loud _thump_ as he put it down, even when he put it down as gently as possible. He pressed the _on_ button and waited for it to start, curious to whether it would actually work. And it _did_ work.

A Len Kagamine appeared right before his eyes. As well as a Rin. And a Miku. But that wasn't the point. Kaito's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he took in every single detail of Len, from his banana-like hair to his half-hidden white shoes.

Well, maybe he was slightly disappointed he wasn't in a punkish outfit **,** but that wasn't the point either. Kaito quickly rifled through the manual, finding the page he was looking for, he stopped.

"How to set default character… Okay… Touchscreen…" He read aloud. He went up to the machine and quickly set the default character settings. The Rin and Miku disappeared, leaving only the Len. Kaito stared at him for a little longer, before being snapped out of his trance by a sharp voice.

"Good morning, _master, or onii-chan_ , or whatever you want me to call you. I'm Len, but I think you should already know that. What's _your_ name anyway?"

"Kaito Shion," Kaito said. "You can just call me Kaito, no need to be formal or extremely respectful, but I think that you know that already." He paused for a while before continuing.

"So, are you my personal servant now?" Kaito laughed as a ticked-off Len started chasing him around, shouting curses at the taller man on the way. _**(Well, that escalated quickly.)**_

"What makes you think I'm your servant? I wouldn't want to do what you want me to… do…" Len screamed and blushed furiously when Kaito raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"That's not what I meant!" He screamed and started hitting the blue man on the chest. With a pillow, obviously. I mean, were you expecting a tsundere, _Len_ , to _punch Kaito_? Well, maybe you were. But that's not the point.

Whatever, back to the story.

Len, who was red-faced and huffy by now, turned his back to the man. If you listened closely, you could hear him murmuring curses at the bluenet under his breath. He was snapped out of his continuous chant of 'stupid bakaito that's such an idiot…' by the man who was occupying his thoughts, Kaito. More specifically, by the man talking to him.

"So," the blue started off, making Len turn around to face him, "do you wanna sleep in the guest room tonight, or do you want to sleep in mine?"

"I'm taking the guest room," Len replied almost automatically.

"Okay then, if you say so."

~Time Skip _ **I have plaaannsss**_ ~

 _Annnd, 1:30._ A certain blonde sighed as he turned and tossed on the mattress in the guest room. A bluenet was occupying his thoughts and he couldn't get… Kaito, was it? Out of his thoughts.

Len gave up on trying to sleep. After laying in bed while staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, he truly gave up on sleep.

He gently pushed open the door and tip-toed into the hall, before sneaking into Kaito's room. He carefully got under the covers and snuggled up against Kaito, feeling safe with the presence of another person.

 **WOO. The first chapter's done. Finally… Ugh. That tooootally wasn't hard at all.** _ **(She was being sarcastic.)**_

 _ **Anyways hoped you liked it. It's my first fic that I posted to public and of course it's a collaboration. And this is probably the first decent-sized chapter that zombooty here wrote.**_ **Hey! I've written decently long chapters before!**

 _ **Okay so before we bother you with a… Long… A/N… Baii and 'till the next chapter!**_ **ヽ** **(** **；▽；** **)** **ノ**


	2. Chapter 2

_**YASS! GO CHAPTER 2! Anyone missed me?**_ **I'm pretty sure nobody did.ψ(** **´)ψ** _ **Shuddup. No one asked you. And thanks for the votes on Wattpad! Not to mention all your encouraging reviews on !**_

 _ **Also, Obligatory Disclaimer NO GO!:**_

 _ **I honestly don't want to write this. You know what to expect.**_ **We don't own the characters~**

 **Also, I need to say something important.** _ **For those of you who don't know, this story is on , Wattpad, Quotev and Deviantart. So for and Wattpad, I will be in bold + italics and zombooty in bold. For Quotev I'm in italics and for Deviantart I'll put (name): for e.g. zombooty: (insert text here)**_

 _Flashback:_

 _Len gave up on trying to sleep. After laying in bed while staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, he truly gave up on sleep._

 _He gently pushed open the door and tip-toed into the hall, before sneaking into Kaito's room. He carefully got under the covers and snuggled up against Kaito, feeling safe with the presence of another person._

Back to Present Day:

Len woke up with a start and looked around, realizing that he wasn't in his own room. He heaved a sigh of relief. _Thank god my clothes are still on…_ It seemed that Len's violent jolts woke the man sleeping beside him, judging by him opening his eyes and asking, "Did you have a good rest?"

Len blushed. _He's treating me as if we were lovers!_ He thought. Then his gaze went back to those dark blue orbs.

"Considering I slept at one in the morning, of course I did," Len said as he reverted back to his normal… uh… tsundere state. There came the sarcastic response, as expected.

"So… what do you want for breakfast?"

"What can you cook?" Len asked, "Wait, scratch that. Can you cook at all?"

Kaito shook his head. "But I do know someone who makes the best banana splits. Ever."

Of course Len didn't just sit there and ask who it was. It's like he suddenly turned into a hyperactive five-year-old upon hearing the word "banana".

"Let's go!" Len cheered he dragged Kaito out of the house and they raced down a few lanes. They came to a halt in front of a particular house with a green door.

"Gumi-cha-"

"Finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you guys? Let's hope the ice cream didn't melt yet," a green-haired female slung her arms around the two stunned males as she dragged them into the kitchen.

And on the countertop, there sat a gigantic bowl of banana splits. Like, it had at least fourteen scoops of vanilla ice cream and ten whole bananas lining it. Not to mention all the melted chocolate dumped on it, which acted as a syrup. _**(Chocolate for breakfast? That sounds totally like me. XD)**_

~Time skip to next day because I have no idea what to write~

The duo arrived at the green haired girl's place the next day and they opened the door. The door opened, revealing the person behind.

"Gumi-"

"Here. Your daily serving of banana splits," Gumi said in a kinda annoyed way. "Also, since when was I demoted to being your personal chef?"

The two happily dug in, avoiding the question. And then cue the awkward silence.

"Uh Kaito?" The bluehead looked up and saw Gumi staring out the window.

"Hnnngh?" he answered through a mouthful of ice cream and melted chocolate.

"Don't you think Len should be going to school? I mean, it would seem weird if a fourteen-year-old was walking down the streets when it's supposedly time for class."

Apparently, they forgot about Len being in the room.

"Why don't you ask the fourteen-year-old?" A vein appeared on Len's forehead.

"If you did ask me, I would say no, though." The blue and green members of the trio gave him a look, motioning for him to continue.

"Well, if you've already forgotten, I'm a hologram, meaning I don't have an IC number, and I'm not registered into any schools, so it would be a little shady if I just popped up out of nowhere. And, even if they didn't check the system, I wouldn't be able to login to any computers or websites so… Yeah." The response was instantaneous, and if he was being graded for flow, he would have gotten a 10/10. That wasn't the point though.

"Okay. You're not going to school then. Kaito?" Gumi turned to the aforementioned man. "What do you think?" The bluenet looked up from the now empty bowl, a little surprised.

"Hm? Oh, I think so too," he replied. "Speaking of which, what are you gonna do when I went to school?"

"Well, you can always shut down the projector," Len said sarcastically, as if that was the most obvious thing in the entire universe. Which… it kinda was.

"Yeah, but I'll feel bad, and it'd feel like I was killing you."

"But you're not."

"Ahahah… You didn't have to be so mean about it, Len-kun…"

Len's face went bright red at that comment.

"L-Len-kun?! Since when did you call me Len-kun?! S-stupid!"

They heard a thump from the other side of the table, and looking over, they saw the green girl fall off her chair laughing with a huge grin on her face. She collected herself and said, "Hmph, you're even more tsundere than I remembered programming you to be."

Len's face went full-on red, and I would've said that he looked like a tomato, but he would've killed me. He also started stuttering. How _wonderful._

"U-um, Kaito, can we leave?" The blonde looked up at the aforementioned man with a pleading look, unlike all of the ones that he had seen before.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, but caught his drift. "Uh, yeah, we probably should get going."

Gumi snickered as the two were about to leave when she called after them, "Be gentle to him, Bakaito!" _**(/nosebleed and faints/)**_

The man picked up the blonde and ran faster in response. The greenette was surprised. Not at how the blue picked up the blonde, but at how she didn't hear a string of curses from the blonde.

After her initial shock though, she just let out a laugh. "He really _is_ the world's best pervert, judging by how he can make the world's greatest tsundere fall in love."

~AAAND TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY BECAUSE WHY NOT~

Len woke up to find the house silent. Like, the deadly-eerily-silent kind of silent, you get me? He exited his room and not so coincidentally entered Kaito's, only to find it completely empty.

" _Hey Len, I'm out for some groceries_ _ **(or in this case, ice cream)**_ _so I won't be back for a while,"_ the note on Kaito's desk read.

"Huh. So he's out," Len murmured, tracing his fingers across the note. __"I guess I'll chill in the lounge for while."

As the blonde walked around the bed and to the door, he accidentally kicked something that stuck out from under the bed.

 _Oops._ As he bent down, he pulled whatever that was under the bed out. He brushed the invisible dust off the cover of the notebook-like object and flipped it open.

And then the door slammed open.

"L-Len? What are you doing with my diary?" Kaito nearly screamed. I was silently laughing right now. Yes, I placed the notebook so that it stuck out.

Anyways, back to the story.

Len quickly slammed the diary shut. "S-sorry, I didn't know. It was sticking out from under the bed." _D-diary?_ Len thought. _If he didn't come home, I would've seen all his secrets!_ It only took a second for him to snap back to normal, though.

"You should find a better hiding place next time. Y'know, like _not_ under the bed? It was obvious."

It took Kaito a little bit longer to go back to normal. By a little bit, I meant one minute. So he kinda rushed Len out of the room. Judging by his reaction, Len was now _really_ glad that Kaito came back at that time. But at the same time, he wanted to flip through the pages of Kaito's diary. Like, _really._

The blond stared at the blue door for what seemed like ages before turning down the hallway and walking to his room.

 _~Time Skip to 8 a.m. the next day~_

Len pretended to sleep as he heard someone open his door, as if checking on him. And then his door closed, before the footsteps faded and he heard the front door closing.

He shot up threw aside the covers. _Kaito's out now, this is my chance._

He snuck out of his room, looking left and right before he fully stepped out and closed the door. _Kaito left his door open… Idiot._

He went to the door on his right, tiptoeing and crouching on the short walk there. He peeked in when he reached the door, just to make sure that the Blue Idiot, as he liked to call him, wasn't there. Luckily, he wasn't. The blonde walked in after checking and re-checking a hundred times and quickly got to work.

There was a wooden drawer beside the bed. It was half open, and the corner of a blue book could be seen. _Aha,_ Len thought, _guess who forgot to check their things before they left._

He pulled out the book, triumphant at first, then dropped it when it wasn't the one he kicked yesterday. Then he freaked.

 _Okay, okay, Len, calm down. If I were Kaito, where would hide a diary?_

He thought for a while. He _did_ tell Kaito not to hide it under his bed, so the last place he would hide it was under the bed- wait, that's it!

He lay down on the floor and reached his arm under the bed, only to grope at emptiness. Damn his short arm. He strained as he reached even further and eventually caught hold of the binder of a notebook.

"Aha!" He pulled out the notebook with gusto and set it down on the bed. His heart raced as he flipped open the first few pages.

 _19 March 2019_

 _Ummm, I guess this is my first entry… Eheheh, the words look so awkward on the page… I guess I'm bad at talking anywhere. (._.;)_

 _So I guess introductions are in order. I'm Kaito Shion, aged 19, and you don't need to know what I look like. Cause it's not relevant. Anyway, I'm gonna get to the point. The reason I got this diary is… Because Gumi got me a projector. And you can feel what's being projected. And she programmed it to have Len in it. And I may or may not have fallen in love with him… Yeah._

Len snapped the book closed right as he read that sentence.

"K-Kaito? In love with _me!?_ I always thought that he was joking! But I guess this means I have a chance…"

 _ **I'm sure zombooty here is going to kill me for ending this, but on the bright side, CLIFFY! Well, kinda. Guess what plan Len had in his mind. /winks**_

 **I WILL FIND YOU AND HUNT YOU DOWN I TOLD YOU TO CONTINUE NOT END IT.**

 _ **Ignore that. On the bright side, this chapter is about 2000 words! Probably one of the longest I- we, have ever written. Yeah, we. I'm leaving zombooty to end this. /runs**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am terribly sorry.**_

 _ **Hey guys, Kyasarin here! I haven't touched on this for, what, 6 months?**_

 _ **Close enough, close enough.**_

 _ **So anyways, Keito is not here for the disclaimer so we do not own any characters, just the plot.**_

 _Flashback:_

 _Len snapped the book closed right as he read that sentence._

" _K-Kaito? In love with me!? I always thought that he was joking! But I guess this means I have a chance…"_

Back to Present Day because I say so~

Len tip-toed into the living room and to the spot where the projector rested, even though there wasn't anyone in the house. The blonde was focused in his task as he changed a few settings and clicked "Save".

Rin appeared in front of him with a… well, evilly devious smile. Len decided to cut straight to the point.

"Uhh… Rin… uh… I need help-"

"On Kaito~?" Rin completed his sentence, smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. Len was afraid of what his inner being's true reaction would be, so he quickly decided it was too early.

"No! It's not what you think!" Len said hurriedly, and Rin doubled over in laughter.

"I know, I know…"

"Besides, how did you know what I needed help with?" Len asked after he recovered from his outburst.

"Well, you see, this lovely little projector that Kaito owns is linked to Gumi's own projector, so when Miku and I aren't projected from this projector, we will still exist and get projected from Gumi's, which just so happens to be in her room. Long story short, Miku and I may or may not have been eavesdropping on your conversation, and Gumi may or may not have been passing information to us," Rin rushed out in one breath. How she managed that without stopping for oxygen, Len could never know.

Or maybe it was just because she was practically a hologram. Reality is harsh, we know.

"So, mastermind-behind-everything, do you have a-" Len was cut off abruptly by a horrible screech and flashing lights. Rin was almost amazed at what was in front of her eyes before she realized.

"Oh, god, a gli-"

Cut off by her own screeching, the lights grew brighter, too bright, and suddenly everything went blank. The house lights were dead. The only thing that seemed to have electricity in the house was a strange, low buzzing.

And then as suddenly as the room had gone black, it was filled with light again. Len blinked at the sudden beam of light that came from above him. He wasn't even sure if the buzzing had stopped since it was still going on and on in his mind. He could have just passed everything off as a hallucination of some sort if a horrible static sound hadn't filled his mind.

He didn't even hear Rin shout his name when he doubled over, his hands pressed against his ears in an attempt to stop the uncomfortable noise that seemed to come from within him. He was so distracted that he didn't hear the small voice hidden in the static.

"-en, -suke-"

The voice had attempted to reach him, which was followed by a scream of agony, but he didn't notice it amongst the crackly static.

Just as the static started to fade and Len was regaining his composure, the front door slammed open.

"Hey, Len where- God, w-what? I- what do I do? You, your arm… Gumi! I need to call Gumi!"

Len was only vaguely aware of the warmth and contact before it left, and it left too soon. He spotted Rin's look, which was a mixture of shock and helplessness, and glanced down at his right arm, only to find that it wasn't there.

His right sleeve was flat, as if his entire arm had been amputated or detached at the shoulder socket. But what he found out of the ordinary was the pain.

There wasn't a single ounce of pain at all. It just felt like… well, it didn't feel like _anything._

It was as if his arm had never existed, and had never meant to be there. In fact, when he rolled up his sleeve, there were no scars on his skin. There wasn't even any sign of it being patched up, it was more like he had never been designed to even have an arm before.

He wasn't even shocked as his facial features remained blank. He didn't notice the panicked voices in the background, they just mixed together to form a sort of low rumble. He could only make out a soft robotic voice in the back of his mind, the words crisp, a sharp contrast to the voices around him.

"This CV02 model has been severely damaged or an error has occurred. Please report to the main facility for repair." What he didn't notice was that the same words spilled out of his mouth as it opened and closed, as if he was the one saying it.

"Gumi, what's happening?"

"I don't know! I got the MMD and AI software online and made some tweaks, that's all!"

"That's _all?_ You handed me a _machine!_ There hasn't been _any_ announcement about this technology, and you're telling me that that's _it?_ "

"Look, I just need to shut down the projector and do some troubleshooting, as well as go over the coding, and maybe emailing the creator of the MMD and AI model. See, there is a way to fix this-"

Gumi was cut off by a bright green light that flashed in the middle of the room. When it was gone, both humans and holograms alike were stunned, mouths gaping wide open.

It was silent for the moment as the voices disappeared.

And so did Len.

 **And a cliffhanger from zombooty! I'm not sorry. :)**

 _ **It was actually my idea, but yeah, you're welcome.**_ **Haha, yeah right. :)**

 _ **Also, this chapter is about 1000 words, per say? Close enough to Chapter 1. Sorry if this is too short for you guys, and sorry for not updating in, like, half a year.**_

 _ **I have achieved my goal by finishing this-**_

 **Okay, my turn. GUYS IM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN 6 MONTHS. THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR STORY AND I'M JUST SO SORRY I FEEL SO INADEQUATE-**

 _ **Please tune down the caps. Anyways, thanks for reading this crappy chappie of Kailen Fanfic #173! (What kind of shit name is that-**_ **You couldn't think of anything.** _ **And you weren't helping**_ **)**

 _ **Anyways, you might have noticed how this story had taken 180 degrees turn from fluff to… I don't know anymore. Well, it's because your sucky authors here have no fluffy content to write about and I also can't write fluff so yeah. Let's end off this super long Authors' Note.**_

 **Bye! Please review** _ **(or comment or vote, depends on which platform you guys are on)**_ **. I feel bad because you all don't.** _ **No, she feels bad because we need our fair share criticism so yeah. Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter's gonna be more serious, so short author's note.**

 **We do not own Vocaloid.**

 **These characters belong to their respective owners.**

 _Previously:_

" _Look, I just need to shut down the projector and do some troubleshooting, as well as go over the coding, and maybe emailing the creator of the MMD and AI model. See, there is a way to fix this-"_

 _Gumi was cut off by a bright green light that flashed in the middle of the room. When it was gone, both humans and holograms alike were stunned, mouths gaping wide open._

 _It was silent for the moment as the voices disappeared._

 _And so did Len._

"Hazama-san, there has been a bug found in the AI programming," a young woman reported. Her wisps of dark brown hair were tucked into a bun neatly, her bangs clipped back to not obscure her vision.

The man at the computer nodded. "Ah… figures. Also, there is no need to be formal, Shimitsu-san."

They have received a message not long ago, popping up on the monitors where they worked on and tested the programming. These programs would then be available for download online, and if an error occurs, feedback and information on the problem would be automatically sent to this group of young programmers, and any trace of the program would be wiped out, so as to prevent further errors from occurring. This AI program was only made to enhance the user's experience, after all, it was made to serve the people who download it.

"It appears that the program has been experiencing… difficulties. An additional section dubbed "Ai" had been inserted, hence the MMD model has been unable to cooperate with this additional piece of coding, since it does not have the corresponding code," Shimitsu-san continued.

The young man waved it off, now working on this AI coding dubbed 'Gackpoid'. "Just erase that piece of additional coding," he said, not really paying any mind to the situation at hand.

The young woman gave a sharp nod. "Wakarimashita."

Currently, a certain greenette was busy staring at the computer screen, biting her nails.

"What the…?" Her frown deepened. No matter where she looked, she couldn't find that one file on Len's AI and MMD program. Well, she found the MMD program, just not the AI.

"God, where is it?"

She racked her brains for the URL of the site that she found it. Then she remembered that it was in her bookmarks. Oh.

She clicked on the link, and was greeted by a screen simply saying "A bug has been found in this program. We are currently trying to alleviate this problem. We apologise for any inconvenience caused."

She stared the screen down, resisting the urge to tug on her hair. She'd done all of that hard work by herself on that machine just to be stopped by _this?_ No way in hell.

She clicked on the search bar, looking at the URL. God, if these people didn't want anyone to be able to get back to their main site, they did a complete _shit_ job of it. She just had to delete some stuff in the URL to get back. They had a contact number _and_ email address.

She clicked on the address.

 _Dear Crypt Future Media,_

 _I would like to contact you about this technology that I have created. It is a machine that is similar to a projector, but it compresses the molecules in the air such that the thing that is being projected can be felt and interacted with. I have used your programming and a model that I found to do a test run with this technology, and it worked._

 _However, while testing out my machine, the model glitched and disappeared, repeating an error message that it was to be sent back to the main facility. It is really a shame that my test run was cut short by this event._

 _I would like to request that your team send me the coding for the AI as soon as possible._

 _Regards,_

 _Gumi Megpoid_

She cracked her knuckles and smiled. Yes, that would suffice. Now, she just had to wait.

 _ **Seriously, don't leave me alone to do the ending again.**_

 _ **Anyways, Kyasarin here! In case you didn't notice, I changed the name of this fanfic, because seriously. Which story is called "Kailen Fanfic #173"?**_

 _ **This one.**_

 _ **Anyways, this is obviously previously known as "Kailen Fanfic #173", now known as**_ **"G/?TCH". Cause I'm cool.**

 _ **Keito, please. But yeah, that name is pretty good. We also came up with a new description/summary (check the box~)**_

 _ **Anyways, I guess that's it.**_

 _ **Kyasarin,**_ **Keito,** _ **out~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

 _Dear Crypt Future Media,_

 _I would like to contact you about this technology that I have created. It is a machine that is similar to a projector, but it compresses the molecules in the air such that the thing that is being projected can be felt and interacted with. I have used your programming and a model that I found to do a test run with this technology, and it worked._

 _However, while testing out my machine, the model glitched and disappeared, repeating an error message that it was to be sent back to the main facility. It is really a shame that my test run was cut short by this event._

 _I would like to request that your team send me the coding for the AI as soon as possible._

 _Regards,_

 _Gumi Megpoid_

 _She cracked her knuckles and smiled. Yes, that would suffice. Now, she just had to wait._

The next few days were horrifying. Kaito, that one person known for his bubbly, cheery, demeanour, had progressed into a gloomy, depressed state quickly after hearing Gumi's bad news about being unable to retrieve the AI program. Gumi had stormed into his house multiple times just in time to drag him away from that one pen knife he was itching to drag across his wrist, and had resorted to sleeping on the couch so as to keep watch on him.

Heck, even a large tub of vanilla ice cream hadn't managed to cheer him up. As far as Gumi was concerned, that trick _always_ works. It had been sitting in the freezer ever since, not a single bite taken out of it.

Surprising, consider how Kaito tended to indulge in ice cream more than ever when under stressful conditions. Most people were envious of his high metabolism levels.

Sometimes, Gumi even had to force a small amount of rice down his throat when it came to meal times. It was like a routine now, with her shoving food down his gullet three times a day. Thankfully, the bluehead hadn't gone near the pen knife lately, although the greenette still snapped it and tossed it into the bins outside for good measure, making sure the garbage was taken away promptly.

And while Kaito locked himself in his room at night, with a severe case of insomnia, Gumi propped herself on the couch downstairs, trying to keep her eyes open while staring at the computer screen, refreshing the page over and over again to see if the AI program was uploaded again.

Kaito had become the self-neglected depressed friend, while Gumi had been the one to sacrifice her health for others. Pretty strange how normally, one would expect it to be the other way round.

Gumi was jolted awake by someone shaking her shoulders violently.

 _Damn it, I fell asleep on the job again,_ was her first thought as she yawned sleepily.

"-mi! Gumi!"

The greenette refocused on the bluehead in front of her and was startled by the sight. It was as if the entire malfunction thing never happened.

Kaito, back to normal, that same glint in his eyes that he had all the time. Gumi blinked. Well, wasn't Kaito one quick to recover.

Judging by how excited and energetic Kaito was, and by how the light in his eyes was back again (Gumi swore his eyes were dead when he got the bad news), something good had happened.

Something really, really good.

"What?" She was wide awake now. The bluenet could barely utter a single coherent word without getting interrupted by his excitement.

"What?" Gumi leaned closer. "I can't make out what you're saying! Calm down!"

Kaito took a deep breath. "TheAIprogramfortheprojectorisbackonlinenow!"

"What?!" The green headed female still couldn't make out what the excited ice-cream obsessed male was saying. Something about… AI?

She saw his excited glances towards the laptop and followed his gaze. At first glance, it appeared that Kaito had done some web surfing, but after Gumi's eyes fixed on the heading, she instantly knew the source of the bluenet's excitement.

The AI program for Len was back.

Much to Kaito's disappointment, Gumi said she needed time to go get the connection cable for the projector, download the software, and transfer the coding to the large piece of machinery. She would also need to add in some parts of the coding so as to make it compatible with the projector.

So the male decided to do something productive while waiting.

And by productive, he meant downing the entire tub of ice cream currently sitting in the freezer. When Gumi left his house to get the cable from her own and came back, she sweatdropped at sight of Kaito shoving the creamy goodness into his mouth endlessly.

And by the sound of the spoon scooping up the ice cream, Gumi knew that Kaito was close to finishing the entire tub. And while she, Luka and Aria take a long time to finish one tub, stopping occasionally because of brain freezes, Kaito would only require five minutes to down that whole thing by himself.

Another thing most people envy was his ability to never get the usual old brain freeze.

Gumi sighed as she plopped herself onto the couch beside the bluenet. He spared a glance at her, before resuming his… Was it even human enough to call eating?!

The USB end of the cable was plugged into the laptop, and the slighter one was inserted into the projector. A few moments of the clicking of the keyboard and spoon scraping against the now-empty tub of ice cream later, the greenette was finally done with all the coding and programming and whatnot.

"Hey, Kai! Guess what?"

His eyes bulged, the corners of his mouth almost rising to his ears. His eyes shone.

"Can I turn it on?"

Gumi felt like an _adult._ Funny to think of it, too, because Kaito was two years older. Even so, he bounced in his seat like a little kid.

Gumi put on her " _professional smile"._

"Sure you can."

Kaito tossed the empty ice cream container aside, sending Gumi flying across the room to catch it before it hit the ground. It was an instinct, because Kaito had practically licked all the remaining ice cream out, hence no possibility of spillage.

As Gumi raced the flying container across the room, the bluenet jumped off the couch, crossing the distance between him and the project in a single step. However, as he punched the power button, he sensed something wrong.

Something, very wrong.

The projector whirred to life and the male took a step back, afraid it was going to blow up or similar. Instead, a beam of light came from it and Len appeared, dressed in his usual attire. Kaito let out a breath. How stupid could he get? It was the same programming as before.

Nothing could go wrong… right?

"Len!" The ice-cream addict honestly looked as happy as if he had been gifted a hundred tubs of ice cream for Christmas. "I missed you!"

The older male tackled the younger one into a hug, albeit a gentle one, as if he was afraid he would break the blond, despite the fact that he was a hologram. A freaking hologram.

The younger male just stayed motionless, and when they parted, a single sentence escaped his lips.

"And who might you be?"

Kaito blinked, confused. Was the input coding a new one? Is that why Len doesn't remember him anymore? Oh well, it appears he would just have to start again.

It was like pressing the "Reset" button in a video game.

"Let me rephrase my sentence: What is your name?" Len asked.

Kaito glanced at the blond. That horrible gut feeling was still there, and he hated it. Len was being way too polite and neutral, compared to the usual Len he was used to.

"Shion Kaito."

"Welcome, Shion-sama. Kagamine Len, at your service."

Something was _seriously_ wrong..

Kaito and Len stared at each other, the former searching the latter's eyes in an attempt to read his thoughts. However, all he found was blankness. Not a single trace of any emotions or thoughts, not even curiosity at the way Kaito was staring at him.

The shorty tilted his head. "Is something wrong, Shion-sama?"

The words sounded horribly forced, if not automatic. They were simple sounds uttered, without any meaning behind them. Even the motion of tilting his head slightly didn't express any form of curiosity or concern at all. For a moment, dread overcame the older male.

Those cold, unseeing eyes… It seemed that Len would appear more inviting without them.

Kaito broke out of his trance to face Gumi. "What is-" He stopped mid-question at the elated Gumi sitting on the couch. She had a crazy grin on her face, and Kaito knew better than to disturb her. He only knew that Gumi had somehow managed to lose herself in that world filled with technological shiz and stuff alike that he will never understand.

And dragging her out of that state was either impossible or is the equivalent of death. He learnt that the hard way.

The bluenet sighed and reluctantly ran his fingers over the power button, pressing it after a moment of tracing. As much as he didn't want to turn off the projector, he wasn't willing to find out how life with Len as a servant would be like.

Although… it would be nice for some other people. He shuddered at the thought of it. He honestly didn't see the point of coming into contact with a person if this person does not exhibit any form of humanity.

It was like talking to Siri.

The beam of light coming from the projector disappeared the moment the power button was pushed. Gumi's head snapped to look at him. Her eyebrows raised, she walked over. _Well, that was a start,_ Kaito thought bitterly. _Most of the time, she wouldn't even respond to me when I try to get her attention._

"What's bugging ya?"

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I… It's not the same. It's like… nevermind."

Gumi had this expression on that clearly said she did not believe him. Still, although being the persistent person she was, the greenette merely let out a sigh, knowing that the bluehead wouldn't answer any questions anyways. She turned back to her laptop. "Whatever you say."

There was a moment of silence, before Kaito decided to break it. "So," he began, knowing it was an awkward conversation starter. But anything to change the subject would do. "What were you so obsessed with just now?"

Gumi's eyes lit up. "Oh! You know how last week, Len's coding disappeared?" She realised it was better to quickly leave the subject alone when a grim expression replaced Kaito's features. "Anyways, I sent an email to Crypt Future Media, introducing the projector to them. And guess what, they didn't just reply, they even expressed interest and wanted to create special character sets for this sort of technology!"

Kaito barely had time to register what the greenette had said before she shook his shoulders roughly. "Kyaaa! Imagine if this thing makes the market! I've always wanted to be an inventor!"

"Wait, wait." Kaito could see the world spinning. "First off, what do you mean by 'special character sets'?"

A sheepish look dawned on Gumi.

"Oops, sorry! I forgot to explain. So Crypt Future Media said that the AIs and MMDs were only meant to serve as their purpose as servants to humankind."

Well, Kaito wasn't really surprised at that part anymore.

"But then," Gumi continued, "We're going to work on a collaboration project, where we improve on the AI and MMD to give them personalities and a wider variety of actions! Kyaaa! A collab! With a big-shot company!"

Kaito tried to stop her.

"Gumi, I don't think you under-"

"Of course I understand!"She began to rattle off about what a huge impact it would make, and started using big terms that went into one ear and out the other.

"Gumi. _Gumi? Gumi!"_

She stopped in her tracks, staring at him.

"You haven't been listening to me at all. It's just that he's… _different_ , now. He doesn't recognize me, he just acts like a machine. I don't think that that's really what I want."

Gumi was still staring. She'd been doing that a lot, like she didn't understand although she said that she did.

She laced her fingers together and once again, put on her " _proffesional face"._

"So, what you're saying is you want him back, memories and all. I'm not sure about the memories part, but I _can_ bring back his personality. Just give me a moment."

She strode to the projector, hooked it ip to her computer again, and started typing like mad. Her fingers were practically one large blurred mass to him.

Although Kaito facepalmed at Gumi's way overboard excitement, he couldn't help but feel that prickle of anticipation that appeared inside him.

 _ **Yes, I'm ending this here! No complaints, I hope. Also, 2108 words, peeps! Definitely an improvement!**_

 _ **So, for those wondering about the whole "Shion-sama" thing, it's because "Masutaa Shion" is a handful to say, and a handful to write as well. Come one, that's an extra three characters to type! But it doesn't matter either way; I trust you know the term "-sama" and its uses, right? (Lol I just don't want to explain.)**_

 _ **Anyways, Keito feels the new update schedule is ridiculous. But still, it motivates me, and we**_ **(she)** _ **have the general plot of the story planned out, although some details are still unclear. (P.S. Mr. Android and Sentimental Android motivated me as well.) So, I'll hand this over to Keito now!**_

 **Hey dudes. Kyasarin pissed me off cause I didn't get a single say in the plot** _ **(but you did say you didn't have to think about it)**_ **(I was being sarcastic, bonehead). Also, she took all the writing from me** _ **(it was you who had a problem with the update schedule. Don't write if you don't want to)**_ **, saying that it was to "take the load off of my shoulders".**

 **Didn't think I'd tell them, didja?**

 **I want to write. I really do. Let's end this before it gets too long, kay?**

 _ **Sure. I'll keep your comments in mind next time. But you can't blame me if you're not online at that time.**_

 _ **Kyasarin**_ **,** _ **out~**_

 **Bye, nerds.**

 **~Keito**


	6. Chapter 6

Kaito woke up on his couch, not remembering when he'd fallen asleep. Gumi was gone, but Len was staring at him in his familiar angry-glarey way. He was tapping his foot, like he was a living cliché.

"You finally woke up. I thought I would have to throw a pail of ice water at you. Pail included."

Kaito's face cracked open into a smile. He jumped up and practically tackled him. He leaned over and buried his face in the crook of the shorter's neck.

He felt the blond pull a face.

"I'm assuming you're my master. Or some weird RP guy. Anyway, I'm kinda creeped out. I don't even know your name."

The sentence hit like a brick wall to the face. _Of course,_ he thought. _Gumi said he'd get his personality back, but not his memories._

His face crumpled up for a second, but he detached himself from the teen and faked a smile.

"Sorry… I, uh, got overexcited."

Kaito didn't know if he should be happy or sad. Happy that Gumi had completed this… project in a freakishly short amount of time, or sad that she did not manage to recover Len's memories. So he simply settled for plain gratefulness.

Len was still staring at him with his pissed-off face, and it took two more seconds than it should've for Kaito to realise why.

"Oh! My name's Kaito Shion, but you can just call me Kaito."

The shorter raised his eyebrows and let out an aggressive puff of air.

"I was _really_ expecting something like "master" or "-sama" or worse, _"daddy"_ , so thank you for not asking, or even acknowledging those options."

"But still…" Len sighed, not wanting to do the standard procedures. It was a waste of time, as far as he was concerned. "Kagamine Len, not at your service."

Kaito grinned. It was Len, alright.

The days after that passed rather… uneventfully, according to Len.

Although to Kaito, it's probably one of the happiest days of his life.

Most of his time was spent lazing on the couch with Len while devouring ice-cream at the highest speed possibly known to mankind. Gumi would occasionally come in with her laptop just for the sake of Kaito's high speed internet (simply because hers was laggy due to the over-excessive number of gadgets she own), but other than that, Kaito had some decent quality time with Len and ice cream.

Whenever Kaito was out, though, Len took it as an opportunity to explore the house. That was where he would be stuck in for the rest of his life, after all.

One day, he'd found himself snooping around Kaito's room. For the third time. But this time, he found a small hard cover blue notebook of some sort. Flipping open the pages revealed that it was a diary. A memory or some sort sparked within him, and the weird thing was, Len didn't recall coming across this book at all.

He was torn between respecting the older male's privacy and snooping in the small book.

"Well, it _would_ be nice to know just a bit more about him. I _am_ going to be spending the rest of my life here. Hopefully," he tried reasoning with himself.

Although he knew it was a pathetic excuse in his growing interest in the bluenet.

He was looking through the pages, skimming through them, when a realisation hit him, _hard._

 _19 March 2019_

 _Ummm, I guess this is my first entry… Eheheh, the words look so awkward on the page… I guess I'm bad at talking anywhere. (._.;)_

 _So I guess introductions are in order. I'm Kaito Shion, aged 19, and you don't need to know what I look like. Cause it's not relevant. Anyway, I'm gonna get to the point. The reason I got this diary is… Because Gumi got me a projector. And you can feel what's being projected. And she programmed it to have Len in it. And I may or may not have fallen in love with him… Yeah._

Len was confused. 19 March? He'd only arrived in October. Was there another "Len" before him? Or was his concept of time _that_ warped?

Instead of pondering over these questions, the blond took to skimming through the rest of the diary. There were small tidbits of information here and there, but none of them answered his questions.

They all seemed to be mostly light hearted and awkward until somewhere between mid-September and the time he arrived. After that, the entries were few and far between, only being written once or twice a week instead of the almost daily stream of writing from before. They were also… _dull._ There was no other word for it.

He pinpointed the first page of this blue period, which was not challenging, considering the drastic change in writing, and read it.

 _27 Sept 2019_

 _Hi again. I have some bad news…_

 _I don't really know what happened, but I'm going to try to explain everything I know. I came back home and Rin and Len were there. Rin was freaking out and Len was just standing there. His arm was gone. I don't know how, or why, but… Anyway. He was saying some sort of error message that I wasn't paying attention to and I called Gumi over and she didn't know what to do and Len just disappeared. Just like that._

 _I don't know what I'm going to do._

Len's face hardened. He pressed his lips together. There was a firework show going off in his mind, and his brain was almost refusing the thoughts that were creeping in. He flipped through the pages, stopping on the date he'd arrived. 27 October.

 _27 October 2019_

 _Hi! Gumi fixed a sort of bug and now Len has his personality back. He doesn't have his memories, though, but I guess that it's good that he's back, in a way. I was woken up by him and he threatened to throw a bucket at me. Today has to be the happiest day of my life!_

He grumbled under his breath. Nothing much there, but he did mention something about Gumi. He backtracked to the previous one.

 _26 October 2019_

 _Hello! I have good news and bad news. Good news is Gumi managed to bring Len back. Bad news is Gumi didn't manage to bring Len back._

 _Okay, so what I mean by that is the AI for him is back up, and she managed to get the projector to work without freaking out, but Len doesn't have his personality or memories or anything. It was weird and kinda scary when I was talking to him. It really felt like talking to a robot._

 _Gumi's working about the personality thing. She just told me to wait for a while._

Len kept flipping back and forth. One thing was that he didn't understand how getting a bucket thrown at him made Kaito's day the happiest one in his life. The other thing was that some stuff was cleared up for sure. There was, indeed, a previous "Len" before him.

Len knew that he and "Len" should, technically, be the same person. They had the same personality, quirks, looks, and names, after all. Despite that, he couldn't help but feel like a different person from the previous "Len".

He wondered if this was how people with amnesia felt.

What if he changed into a completely different person? What if Len was no longer the same as the previous "Len", simply because of his lack of memory?

Memories can change a person, after all.

Right now, Len felt like he was bound by expectations. Kaito and this "Gumi" person, would obviously want him to be exactly the same as the previous "Len". They were made of the same coding, after all.

He could picture the scenario clearly: If he acted differently to the "Len" Kaito loved, would they be disappointed?

His thoughts were suffocating him, like a thick haze that had suddenly descended on him like a predator.

No, he couldn't bear to imagine Kaito's disappointed face.

Len knew he needed to escape the grip fear had on him. The blond then quickly snapped the book shut and shoved it back where he found it.

He needed time alone to fix his mental state.

 **Okay. New chapter of G/?TCH done. It's another long one, probably because I rambled and put the full diary entries. What else do I put here… oh. Check out my other stories.**

 _ **1384 words. I have to admit, it's an accomplishment for a lazy person like me. Also, I had to cringe at the old writing.**_

 _ **I'm sorry. The fluff has disappeared into thin air. It's just feels now.**_

 _ **Kyasarin,**_ **Keito,** _ **out~**_

 **Peace.**

 **~zom**


End file.
